


Friendship, Courtship, Hatred, Love

by firewolfsg



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body Horror, Bonding, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Death, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Graphic Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewolfsg/pseuds/firewolfsg
Summary: Mitth’raw’nuruodo had thought himself a ‘broken’ Omega when he pursued ‘exile’ to escape the pity of his people and find a place for himself in the universe. He could have stayed but he refused to ‘settle’; determined to either meet his True Match, or exist as a null. Unfortunately, he crosses paths with an alpha who comes close to being his best match. However, this is nothing either Hera Syndulla nor Thrawn desire in their hearts.It sends the Empire scrambling through their own ranks to find Thrawn his True Match Alpha to break the nascent bond between the Rebel and their Grand Admiral. While the Rebel leaders urge Hera to Take One for the Team by claiming this Master Strategist Omega and turning him to their cause.As tempting as the idea is, Hera has nothing but contempt for the Imperial, and Thrawn is determined not to settle. His biology, unfortunately, is equally determined to match him with a mate…





	1. Release

**Author's Note:**

> This was an excuse to write Thrawn with long hair.
> 
> The Non Con isn't sexual. It is an unwanted biological bond between the Hera and Thrawn that both are resisting with all their might.
> 
> Intended all along to have Veers matched with Thrawn, so that's what I'm writing towards. Or rather that scene is already written, I just need to get there.

As much as the Aristocra and the Admiralty did NOT want to lose Mitth’raw’nuruodo and the potential that they saw in him to the unknown, none could dispute that he had both the talent and the agility of the mind for this mission. Also, like it as not to admit it, allowing his departure into 'exile' let both the Ruling and Military parties skirt around the issue that had arisen because of his-- unique biological inconsistencies.

It wasn't anything he had any control over, however, the 'problems' he caused as an un-awakened Omega only mounted the older he got. So, this mission-- it was as important as it was conveniently timed that they needed an agent to venture into the unknown outside Chiss space; to check and report back on the fledgling Empire which was rising from the ashes of a devastating War between the Separatists and the Republic.

The last obstacle, however, was Mitth’raw’nuruodo's Guardian Alpha. An elder brother who had been the only biological family who with him survived the pirate massacre of a luxury liner that saw them lose their parents and three siblings, one of whom had been just a toddler when Thrawn was a babe in arms. Syndic Mitth'ras'safis was understandably extremely protective of his last surviving blood family.

"No! I forbid it! What nonsense has the military been putting in your head that you would suggest such a thing?!"

"Thrass, the Aristocra--"

"You are an Omega! You shoul--"

"What rubbish is 'should'?! I'm Broken! Untameable! And I need to escape this society that doesn't know what to do with me!

"Ancestors preserve us, Thrass, I'm not even allowed to cut my hair because I have no Alpha match to give this to." Thrawn clutched his long braid and brandished a substantial length of it before him. "For all the envy and love our society accords to Omegas for the beauty and silkiness of their hair, this has become my shame and embarrassment!"

"Thrawn..." His hand closed over his younger brother's fist and braid of hair. The air of Thrass' study was saturated with the sour-sick scent of the Omega's upset and distress, making him feel discomforted for the stress he was causing the younger Chiss.

"You are meant to be with the Aristocra."

"Unmated and un-awakened... there can be no place for me there. The military life-- that suits me far more but this--" Thrawn's fist shakes as his grip tightens on the braid of hair. "They never expected me to stay this long... The CEDF don't know what to do with me..."

"Because you were meant to be in the Aristocra by now." Thrass reminded him softly as he slid closer to take his brother in his arms. "Your cleverness, the potential of your strategic and tactical genius. You were made for the Aristocra."

"And yet they cannot accept me...

"Let me go, Thrass. Please... let me escape the pity of our people and allow me to find a life of my own."

"Thrawn--"

"Even the Admiralty cannot argue that my skills and abilities are uniquely suited for this mission."

"The Aristocra--"

"They cannot take me as long as I remain an unmated Omega. It's not as if the Admiralty and the Aristocra have not tried to help me find my match, Thrass... There has not been so much as a flicker of compatibility with any of the Alphas introduced to me. And--"

"You will never just settle." Thrass finished for him.

"When I've seen the best of what True-Matched can be in Aristocra Sev’eere’nuruodo and Admiral Ar'alani?" Thrawn smiled in sad agreement. "But there has been absolutely no spark of compatibility with anyone, Thrass..."

"Except for--"

"Must you remind me, brother?" Thrawn growled at him. "I will repeat it, *I* felt no spark. Whatever Chaf'orm'bintrano thought he smelled in my presence, he is already Omega mated and of the Aristocra."

"He thinks he can be compatible to you too."

"Please, no! Thrass, I feel nothing for him and his arrogance and pride is enough to make me sick."

"Some say proximity would change your mind."

"My biology already has enough control over my life, I will NOT settle."

"Peace, peace, Thrawn. I only meant to tease you. I dislike him too." Thrass soothingly stroked a hand over Thrawn's head and hair. "Aristocra Sev’eere’nuruodo is well aware of our dislike and will ensure Chaf'orm'bintrano has no support to make you accept his company and force you to settle with him."

"Thank you "

Thrawn pulled his long braid on his lap to pick at the weave. "I hate this so much."

"Whereas we Alphas love it, and you feel lost and completely out of control of your own life because we make you keep it." Thrass stroked a hand over the silky braid.

"Let me go, Thrass. Please?"

"I am your last obstacle, aren't I? You've already received the blessings of both the Admiralty and the Aristocra."

"Thrass..."

"It's not that I don't trust or believe in you, my brother. But this 'exile'... You will be on your own without backup. You are an Omega... "

"Un-awakened, otherwise sensed as a null. I've met and interacted with humans from the worlds beyond our border during their last war, Thrass. Their Alphas did not notice I was an Omega in their midst. From what we've seen, Omegas appear to be even more rare in their society. Their most prominent Omega rules the Empire with a harem of Alphas under his control.

"Not unlike how we are ruled by the Aristocra."

"I truly believe I will be 'safe' in this Empire, Thrass."

"This 'exile'..."

"Is only for a few months in the wilderness. Enough to give me the look of having lived rough for too long. Admiral Ar'alani can assure you that she will watch over me until I am picked up."

Thrass studied his younger brother for a long moment. There was only one answer he could give if he did not wish for Thrawn to sink into depression and waste away given how he'd already been set aside by both the military and the Aristocra.  "I do not want to, but I will trust you and let you go, Mitth’raw’nuruodo."

"Thank You, Syndic Mitth'ras'safis." Thrawn hugged his brother fiercely with relief.

"You will get rid of this first chance you get, won't you?" Thrass sighed as he stroked a hand over the long silky braid of hair.

"W--would you like to have it? Since I have no Alpha to give it to-- and you are the most important Alpha to me right now..."

"If I'm allowed to?"

* * *

Ar'alani was scandalized by the suggestion, but Sev’eere’nuruodo was understanding and supportive. An argument could also be made that Thrawn would be inconvenienced and possibly endangered if he was forced to keep the long braid as he moved about on the exiled planet.

Out of consideration to the fussy Alphas, Thrawn let them hold a 'ceremony' to witness the shearing of his braid and the gifting of it to his brother. However, he did insist on the crude use of a knife to hack it off at a calculated length 'equal' to a few years of 'exile'. Thrass would later swear that his younger brother's grin had been especially gleeful, more for the uncomfortable expressions of horror and aghast from the witnessing Chiss, than the relief of not having to carry the heavy rope of hair any longer.

Still, Thrawn was properly respectful and even wistful when he passed the long coil of braided hair to him. "This has been a heavy burden upon my head for so long..."

"But you had some fun with it in the CEDF too, brother." Thrass winked at the approaching Aristocra and Admiral. "I remember Aristocra Sev’eere’nuruodo laughing her guts out when your commander told us of the first time they realised you made it a point to weave thorns and blades in your braid."

Admiral Ar'alani snorted at the reminder. "I thought that was clever too. Rip up the hands of any of those in the enemy forces who'd try to grab you by your braid."

"It kept cheeky Alphas from reaching for my hair without permission too."

"You will be missed by your unit, Mitth'raw'nuruodo."

"We of the Aristocra do appreciate the sacrifice and service you give to our people with this mission." Sev’eere’nuruodo told him as she took his hands in hers. "We regret that we will no longer have the privilege of your talents and abilities in direct service within the Aristocra.

"Be safe, Mitth'raw'nuruodo."


	2. Discovery and Acceptance

Thrawn realised that his hosts wanted to make him presentable to the Emperor. However, to have a complete stranger touch his hair...

He'd always been responsible for his own grooming. The most that the Chiss would allow him was for a family member, Thrass, to help him manage the unwieldy length since he had no mate. The idea of letting a barber help him like the other genders was-- alien to him.

"Cut it all off?"

Parck frowned at him. "Not too much, just to the length of Cadet Vanto and even myself. You're a former military man yourself, surely your military also has formal crew cuts?"

"No need to look so horrified." The barber told him cheerfully as he reached for Thrawn's hair to run his fingers through the lengths. "I've had more than enough experience in Hair Salons before I decided I had enough of fussy civilians. The military was more than enough for me..."

The barber trailed off as his eyes widened in growing surprise the more he stroked his fingers through Thrawn's hair. And Thrawn knew that the Beta could tell now.

"Si--sir?"

"What is it?"

"H--he--he's--"

"Omega." Thrawn finished for him.

Parck and Vanto stared at him in shock. Thrawn looked down at his hands. He had hoped to keep this a secret far longer, at least until he was brought to meet the Emperor as Parck had suggested but...

"Why?! How could your people exile you?!" Parck's expression was furious. Which was a great relief to Thrawn to have it verified to him that the Empire's Alphas were as if not more protective of Omegas than his own people.

"Because I am defective." He told them softly. As Sev’eere’nuruodo had discussed and suggested to him, the Alphas responded to his 'shame' with even more outraged protectiveness. Half-truths could get him accepted so much quicker... "I am an un-awakened Omega who has remained no more than a null despite being well past adolescence. Without a compatible Alpha, I had no value to my people..."

The silence and horror that greeted his words was almost comforting to him. The sudden flare of the nostrils of Parck and Vanto also told him that the Alphas had scented his distress for his upsetting words. As Sev’eere’nuruodo had couched him, 'weaponizing' his distress scent could go a long way in keeping him safe. And the reactions of these Alphas told Thrawn he was right to trust the Empire, and gave him the assurance that he would be safe with them. Parck was to seal his trust with his next actions.

"You used the words 'un-awakened', so I'm guessing that means you don't have any heats?"

"That's correct."

"Well we of the Empire don't hold heats and breeding as the defining quality of Omegas. It doesn't matter to us that you're-- 'un-awakened'." Parck told him firmly. "Truth is, that's probably a huge advantage if you don't need to worry about heats. You seem to be like other Omegas in that you have significant talents and skills."

"Not that it mattered to my people."

"Well you're not with them anymore and *we* value talent and the individual far more than breeding states."

Thrawn looked up at him gratefully. "Omegas are safe in your society?"

The three humans laughed.

"They practically rule us all. An Omega in heat can ask for anything and these helpless Alphas would go to all lengths to deliver." The Barber pointed his comb at Parck and Vanto.

"If there's any danger, it's from another Omega." Parck agreed. "But we haven't had an Omega instigated war since the Clone wars when Emperor Palpatine put down the Separatists and convened the Empire."

"I mean no threat..."

"You don't have heats. You'll be no threat to another Omega looking after their harem of Alphas." Parck agreed. "If you don't mind having our ship's doctor check you out. He can get you on scent blockers too to save you from other-- inconveniences."

"Inconveniences?"

"Alphas with too much testosterone in the brain. The ones that can be a bit too pushy with courtship."

"But generally you shouldn't have any trouble with Alphas." Vanto quickly assured him. "We can smell your distress and it makes us sick."

Thrawn startled at this revelation. Among his people, the scent of an Omega in distress could cause discomfort, but not to the point of sickness.

"Thrawn, I swear to you. You have nothing to worry about or fear on this ship." Parck told him assuring as he took one of his hands. "Our ship's doctor can give you the scent blockers that will musk your attracting scent. You can live as a null among us if that's your wish. Just know that we Alphas *will* rush in to protect you whenever you're in distress or danger, because we *will* scent it. There's no compromise there, so we'll be grateful if you are aware of this and keep yourself safe."

"Thank you... I'm sorry for the discomfort--"

"Nothing to apologise for." Parck waved a hand before his nose. "Let's have you neatened up and we'll head on down to the med bay, shall we?"

Thrawn almost jumped to feel the barber touching his hair again. "I'm sorry. I've never had a stranger handling my hair before."

"Never? Don't your people have hairdressers and salons?"

"For the other genders, yes. Just-- being Omega-- I was never allowed to have my hair cut before. The first cut was to belong to my mate. My hair is only this current length because I hacked the rest off with a knife... It-- just got in my way in the jungle."

"Do you want to keep it long?" The barber asked him in a strangled voice that told Thrawn that the man would physically fight Parck on his behalf if he decided that he wanted to keep his hair.

Thrawn took a deep breath as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. "I've never had short hair before. I'd like to try this among my new people."

The encouraging smiles of the three humans gave Thrawn the confidence that his mission was off to a great start.

* * *

As Parck had predicted, the Emperor was fascinated with Thrawn, and the ruling Omega was not the least bit threatened by this alien Omega who was incapable of experiencing heat.

"General Skywalker spoke of you, but he did not say you were an Omega." Palpatine challenged him after they slipped away to talk privately deep in his private gardens.

"That is because I've never awakened to my Omega nature. General Skywalker couldn't have guessed my true nature." Thrawn told him softly, all his earlier confidence and calm leaching away; his demeanour now humbled and shamed. "I remain a null to most people's senses still. But I was deemed defective and so-- let go since there was no place in our society for an Omega who could better pass as a null."

"Couldn't your people have let you live out your life as a null?"

"They had no precedent to offer a place for me in the military or civilian society. It was an easier solution to just remove me and forget I ever existed..."

"And still you would seek to protect and defend your people despite being cast out..."

"I need not have their permissionn to serve the Ascendancy in whatever capacity I am capable of."

Palpatine laughed at his 'insolence'. "I admired this attitude. Very well, I would like to see how you fare in my Empire."

* * *

It was little surprise to anyone that Palpatine would invite Mitth’raw’nuruodo to join his navy.

If Eli Vanto was initially resentful to be pulled out of his 'safe' career trek as a supply officer to be assigned as Thrawn's aide, he rather quickly got over it out of protectiveness for his charge. Thrawn had little wish to get outed as an Omega, and Eli's Alpha protectiveness demanded he do all he could to ensure that while the Chiss was still stumbling and fitting into Empire society.

It surprised even less that Mitth'raw'nuruodo would thrive and quickly scale the ranks of the Empire's navy to rise to the office of Grand Admiral. As Parck had suggested, he lived as a null and took care not to expose himself to unnecessary danger that might cause himself stress.

So, for over a decade, Thrawn almost forgot about his secondary gender. Save for the Emperor's amused efforts in introducing various interesting Alphas to him at the galas and ceremonies he'd needed to attend, Thrawn gave no thought to the chance that he'd ever meet a compatible Alpha, much less his True Match.

If only Governor Pryce hadn't asked Grand Moff Tarkin to assign him to the rebellion situation centred around Lothal...

* * *

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading.
> 
> That's all that's wrote for now though. I just wanted to get it all down and posted as it was getting in the way of my actually writing more and concluding the piece. 
> 
> Wish me luck to finding the time to write and finish this. I've been busier this year that I usually am at this period.


	3. An Unexpected Crisis

It began innocently enough. A light dull ache in his forehead which began to manifest after Atallon. Something which reminded Thrawn of his last encounter with Night Swan.

If he was to be honest with himself, this—thing between them had almost seemed like courtship, with the man showing off his prowess to impress him; his many schemes and projects enticing Thrawn to identify and chase after him...

When they finally met again face to face though, it was rather obvious to Thrawn that the man hadn’t been aware of his own subconscious actions. The recognition, however, was unmistakable; the Alpha identifying a compatible Omega and courting him.

Had the man been his True Match, their first encounter would have seen them immediately and irrevocably bound. But that wasn’t the case, and so, Thrawn had kept his distance. And he had stood firm to invite Night Swan to *join* him.

If he was to settle, this clever man wasn’t a bad choice. But Night Swan had respected the distance between them and their different loyalties. A mate wasn’t what he sought and Thrawn would not budge either. And so, they parted. Which was fortunate, since Colonel Yularen had been following Thrawn, and he didn’t doubt the ISB man would have executed them both if Thrawn had allowed his biology to draw him to Night Swan’s side.

The ache in his frontal lobe had started almost immediately as he and Yularen returned to base. The Alpha had sniffed out his distress immediately, but Thrawn waved it away as a minor stress he would be able to overcome with time. He knew this from experience.

He had lied to his brother about not feeling anything with Chaf’orm’bintrano. However, the ache he was experiencing with his encounter with Night Swan made that pain pale in comparison. Thrawn, fortunately, hadn’t needed to test his resolve in getting over this pain of unresolved mating. The pain was to immediately dissipate with the man’s death anyway.

This new pain, however...

Thrawn hadn’t wanted to recognise this pull that Hera Syndulla had upon him. He admired her. She had pulled one over him when she destroyed her home to escape with her father. He had kept her kalikori out of respect for her.

He now realised that was a grave mistake on his part to keep something which belonged to a compatible Alpha in his quarters. Atallon was his downfall as surely as it had been the rebels who he came close to exterminating. Encountering Syndulla again, however briefly, had only exacerbated his condition...

Twice before, he had dodged his fate and refused to settle. This third time, however...

He had tried to ignore the pain again. Thrown himself into his work. Distracting himself with the Tie-defender factory on Lothal. But this was a pain that was proving greater than what he had previously experienced with Chaf’orm’bintrano and Night Swan combined.

Thrawn had reached for and clung to Syndulla’s kalikori, hoping that the essence of her upon this family heirloom would be enough to appease his biology. Unfortunately, this was a mistake. The pain had spiked and become worse. He felt his pants becoming wet with slick as a raging fever overtook him.

Heat... he was experiencing his first heat and if he did not mate... Thrawn knew it would kill him.

* * *

Vader swept through the halls of the Imperial Centre of Lothal having demanded to be brought to Grand Admiral Thrawn’s offices. The Emperor had about enough of the man’s insubordination with the Lothal Tie-defender factory pulling resources from his Project Stardust. So, Vader was there to physically remove the Chiss if he had to.

Vader rather hoped Thrawn would be reasonable about it and obey their ruling Omega. It was causing difficulties in their forces since few could refuse the Alien Omega, even if he was more null than Omega. Vader doubted too his own ability to refuse the Chiss and wondered if he could just use the Force to pick him up and avoid the challenge. All these worries, however, were instantly squelched when the door to Thrawn’s offices slid open and the corridor was quickly flooded with the scent of an Omega in severe distress and pain.

“Thrawn!”

“Grand Admiral!”

Vader and the Death Troopers who were guarding the door immediately fanned into the room with light sabre and blasters drawn, respectively. They scanned the room for danger even as the Alphas in the group engaged their breathers to save themselves from being sickened from the sour-sick scent that permeated everything.

They found the Grand Admiral collapsed face down on the floor still clutching the kalokori in one hand. Vader immediately knelt to pulled him into his arms, the sensors in his bionic arms and legs providing him evidence he almost couldn’t comprehend. The Chiss was warm, much too warm with fever, and the seat of his pants wet with slick...

Heat. And if the kalikori clutched in his hand was any further evidence, the cause was an Alpha among the Rebels.

* * *

High command convened to speak of this crisis while Thrawn was brought back to his flagship to be ensconced in the infirmary.

“I managed to contact Thrawn’s former aide, Eli Vanto to see if there was any more he could warn us about the man’s biology.” Yularen shared with the group. “There is much to be alarmed by this. The Chiss can apparently die from Heat if they are not mated. Thrawn had shared with him a story of a tragedy in their race, where a True Match was denied when the Alpha refused his Omega for a Beta that the Alpha was already mated too. The Omega died in agony since she could be matched with no other, and the Alpha and his Beta mate were ostracized.”

“Has Thrawn found a True Match among the Rebels?” Vader asked as he pulled up the holo of the Kalikori they had been unable to pry from his hands.

“No, I believe it’s just someone compatible.” Yularen told them. “He’s met someone like that before. I had spoken to him about Night Swan. A Rebel conspirator who had subconsciously tried to court him. He felt an ache then, but he said he could resist the pull. It eventually went away with the man’s death.

“If it was True Matched he wouldn’t have been able to resist and would be immediately drawn to the Alpha.”

“And yet an Alpha could resist a True Match?”

“With his race, an Omega is more vulnerable in the need to mate.”

“So, would his heat end then, if we hunt down and kill this Hera Syndulla?” Tarkin’s holo asked.

Palpatine’s holo shook his head. “No. A heat must be fulfilled once it’s started. Thrawn needs to be mated. But no incompatible Alpha can approach him without being sickened by the scent of his distress and pain.”

“We have to find his True Match.” Vader said grimly. “I had occasion to talk to him about his exile. After that ordeal, he won’t settle for anything less than his True Match to gift his virginity to.”

“His stubbornness may well kill him.”

“Better than his accepting and settling to defect to the Rebels to save his life.” Palpatine growled. “Scour our ranks. Any Alpha of note needs to be brought to him for a compatibility check. He left his people because he could not find his True Match among them. Fate must have brought him to us because we have that man or woman amongst us.”

“And we need to keep this out of hearing of the Rebels.”

“Would they dare? Are they degenerate enough to have their Alpha force herself upon him to mate and claim him?”

“Is it even possible for an Alpha to hurt an Omega in Heat? That’s—repugnant.”

“It depends on how desperate the Rebels are... If they believe they can turn him...”

“They must not know. I will take the 7th Fleet and depart Lothal for Hoth.” Vader told the group. “His doctors have recommended a colder climate might make him more comfortable. Thrawn has told me before that his home world was colder than Hoth. It would spare the Chimera from having to adjust the climate systems too low.”

“Agreed, we must be discrete in our search.” Tarkin said, “as enjoyable an idea as it would be to instigate a hunt for this Hera Syndulla, it matters not if she is alive or dead if Thrawn still needs a mate to ease his Heat.”

* * *

If Kanan was wondering why Hera had become more sexually aggressive lately, he put it down to her disappointment and anger for their recent losses on Atallon. She had been as upset and demanding that time when she destroyed her home to escape Thrawn with her father.

It seemed the Grand Admiral had a knack for getting her heated up and angry. The Beta could understand why though. The Alien Null was dangerous. A master strategist and tactician... it rather infuriated the Alphas of Rebel command to be kept on the hop by a Null.

Until the revelation that Kallus shared with them with his defection, that is. And then they were jealous of the Empire’s good fortune. How were they so lucky to have two Omegas in their ranks? That the Emperor was an Omega was bad enough, as it made his power and influence over Imperial Government almost air tight. However, for another Omega to be revealed and appear as an Alien Grand Admiral in his navy?

“It is an open secret to those of us who have served with him.” Kallus shrugged at their bewilderment when he dropped that bombshell on them. “At first you don’t notice, and you think he’s a common Null. Then little quirks emerge like—Thrawn cares for the staff of his fleet. He takes interest in the lives of those on his command bridge. And he can be very persuasive with Alphas.

“Whether he realised it or not, Constantine was always fumbling over himself trying to posture and impress Thrawn.” Kallus shook his head. “But he didn’t have heats. Not sure why. The Emperor’s indulgences are infamous enough, but not Thrawn. I suppose that’s why we all initially thought he was a Null.”

The idea of a precious Omega serving on the frontline of a war was scandalous. It was unheard of that the Emperor would endanger an Omega in such a position. On the other hand, it was also rather fitting that the Emperor wouldn’t want a rival close at hand on the Core Worlds. What better position was this possible rival, but on the outer rim and serving in a place of danger.

It was just the bad luck of the Rebellion that they had an Omega hunting them and seeking to exterminate their cause. If they needed any testament of the Omega’s talent, they had only to look upon Atallon where he had come close to eradicating General Dodonna and Hera’s forces.

So, with this revelation that Grand Admiral Thrawn was an Omega... They were at loss about how to face him off, especially with how he’d apparently settled on Lothal.

Until, of course, the unexpected departure of the 7th Fleet...

The information was unfortunately sparse and mostly unreliable. The Rebels could only confirm that Darth Vader had come to Lothal and he had physically carried the Grand Admiral off with him. They even managed to obtain one grainy picture of this which showed Thrawn lying limp and unconscious in Darth Vader’s arms in a protective bride carry.

So, there was something amiss with the Alien Omega. A possibility he had taken ill and was thus removed for his own safety by Lord Vader.

Furthermore, the 7th Fleet had reappeared above Hoth, initially causing some worry to Rebel Command that their base there had been discovered. However, beyond having a single shuttle dispatched to visit the Imperial Garrison stationed there, there was little other movement.

The Rebels were about eaten up with curiosity about what this all meant.

* * *

In the days that turned into weeks as Yularen’s people frantically interviewed imperial personnel to try and locate Thrawn’s True Matched Alpha, Vader watched over his friend with ever growing concern and alarm. Bringing him to Hoth had been the best of ideas. The natural cold had done much to help keep him comfortable as his body burned with unquenched Heat. The doctors had done all that they could to ease his pain with hormone shots. But the greatest horror of this all were to be the changes Thrawn’s body was undergoing in its cry to be mated.

Thrawn’s body had-- shrunk. Vader didn’t have a better description for this phenomenon that melted away his hard fought for muscles and seemingly retracted his skeletal structure to make the Chiss shorter, of a smaller stature, and slender to the point of delicacy. His square sharp features had softened and grew rounder. The hair on his head had grown out long and luxurious, only stopping when it was as long as his body.

The Grand Admiral had been a statuesque, handsome man of wiry strength and power. But this new form that his Heat had reduced him to was small, weak, beautiful and delicate... A being any Alpha would look upon and easily desire to protect and serve.

Vader felt upset for his friend. He remembered too well their first meeting when he was a spirited warrior with a long braid who defied his elders. A fierce soldier with eyes that glowed like molten lava in battle. His silky braid an anomaly to his appearance until the Jedi Knight he was at the time realised that long rope of hair had thorns and blades woven through the lengths, designed to rip to shreds any presumptive hands which might seek to grab that teasing tail to capture this dangerous opponent.

He had watched helpless as Thrawn grew softer and frail, and more beautiful with each passing day. Shaped by the desires of this unknowing compatible Alpha who triggered his Heat.

“I’m not surprised,” The Grand Admiral had said to him, during one of his few lucid moments when he wasn’t fever wrecked in pain and misery. “She hates me. It is reasonable that her unconscious wish is for me to be small and weak, and unable to challenge or resist her.

“It is the unfortunate nature of my race that the Mated shape each other into their ideals.

“That story of the True Match tragedy...

“By the time she died, her identity was all but erased as her biology gave her no respect for her own individuality and had reshaped her into the practical twin of that Alpha’s Beta lover.”

“But how could that Alpha do that to her? If they were True Matched, why didn’t he leave his Beta lover for her?”

“Therein lies the tragedy that an Alpha can still choose. He loved his Beta lover and refused to let biology rule him.” Thrawn had told him. “For the Omega, we have a choice too. But our biology is not so forgiving or unrelenting in its punishment. For the female Omega especially, they are meant to breed and bring forth life. As a male, the biological imperative to breed isn’t as strong, so I’ll probably linger a month or so longer before this Heat completely burns me out. And besides, I already left my people enough genetic material for children of my issue, so my own desire to breed is dampened.

“An Alpha can ignore the call of biology to mate with little more than feelings of discomfort. An Omega cannot.”

“Thrawn, we are trying to find your True Match. But...”

“I do thank you for your concern, but I will not settle, Lord Vader. I had gladly left my people to escape their pity and to avoid being matched to one I did not like. I desire not to chain myself to another for convenience.”

“Even if that ‘convenience’ saves your life?”

“I will not settle, Lord Vader. Not especially for someone who desires me so weak and helpless.”

“What happened to that Alpha who let his True Matched Omega perish?”

“He was expelled from Csilla with his lover. The Omega had given permission for her eggs to be harvested with her death. So, they were allowed to live out their lives on one of the colony worlds in exchange for his genetic material. And so, our people could still have the gifted children of this True Match.

“As much as he and his Beta lover tried though, they apparently couldn’t manage to have children of their own. There were too many Genetic incompatibilities. And therein was the greater tragedy that he caused an Omega pain and death for his love of a Beta, and yet they in turn were not blessed with children for their love. They died alone with the pity of their community.”

“This-- this will not end in tragedy for you either, my-- my friend. We WILL find your True Match.”

“Will you?” Thrawn’s sickly orange tinged gaze looked upon the Dark Lord kindly. “How are you identifying them? Have you taken my slick stained pants to wave in the noses of eligible Alphas?”

Vader coughed. Thrawn’s gaze turned into a glower of horror.

“You did not!”

“We cut your pants into unidentifiable scraps of cloth. No one will know if they're not told. How else were we to flush out the compatible Alphas?”

Thrawn just groaned and turned his face into his pillow. Vader couldn’t rightly say if the lavender flush to his face was from embarrassment or fever.

* * *

It took the Rebels a long while, but chance let them intercept and grab onto a piece of cloth that was among the many that was apparently secretively circulating in Imperial circles. What the significance was, however, wasn’t immediately discernible. Until it was passed into Hera’s hands...

“Really, we have no idea--” Mon Mothma stared as she offered the cloth to the Twi’lek, only to have it snatched up.

“This is--” Hera buried her nose in the cloth. “Sunshine and flowers. It’s a beautiful scent! I--”

And with that, the puzzling pieces fell into place and it dawned upon them what this was all about.

  * Thrawn’s recent ‘sicknesses’ and that had him carried off Lothal by Lord Vader himself;
  * Hera’s own recent restlessness and agitation over Thrawn being removed from the Outer Rim Worlds;
  * The 7th Fleet now watching over Hoth where they now remembered the Imperials had a substantial medical facility;
  * The secretive circulation of scraps of white cloth, that was of the same material as Thrawn’s Grand Admiral’s uniform;
  * And Hera now scenting an attractive fragrance from this scrap of cloth that did not affect other Alphas...



Conclusion: Grand Admiral Thrawn, the Empire’s secret Omega had been triggered into Heat by Hera, a compatible Alpha, and the Imperials were now quietly trying to find a more suitable Alpha for him to mate with.

Hera threw the cloth away as all eyes rested upon her. “Wait! No, this is—this is ridiculous! I despise the man. I can’t be compatible with him?!”

Kallus called up the grainy picture of Vader carrying Thrawn from the Imperial complex on Lothal and zoomed in on the object that was clutched to Thrawn’s chest. “It’s almost unidentifiable at this poor resolution, but doesn’t this look familiar to you, Hera?”

“My kalikori...” She breathed. “Oh Spirits, no. This can’t be happening.”

“Hera, don’t you see this incredible opportunity we have before us?” Dodonna turned to her excitedly. “If you can turn him. We could have an Omega in our ranks. This Master Strategist could be on our side instead of the Empire!”

Hera was rendered speechless as she faced the hopeful looks of her superiors. She had eyes only for Kanan though, but the Beta looked pained and defeated. She knew what conclusion he was reaching even as her heart rebelled and cried for the horror of what this great potential was suggesting to her.

* * *

 

Thanks for reading.

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another part done. So posting that first bit did help unclog the muse :) Well I hope this continues and that I can finish this story soon so that I can work on the other fics.


	4. Giving In

If Vader ever wondered about the truth of the rumours that Thrawn’s aide had left him out of disgust for him over the Siege of Batton, which had led to thousands of civilian deaths, he knew it to be lies when the younger man appeared on Hoth. Eli Vanto’s eyes had immediately teared up when he saw how terribly Thrawn’s Heat had diminished him in stature and appearance; showing upset as great if not more than Vader’s own for the outrage done to the man’s pride and identity.

He had turned to look at Vader for a moment, his stricken eyes begging the Dark Lord to tell him that this greatly reduced, sickly, pale blue, anorexic, yet beautiful fae of a man was not the Grand Admiral they both knew. There was no comfort that Vader could offer but a supportive hand upon his shoulder.

While the humans had to bundle up in thick furry clothes and jackets, and the medical facility carefully heated to avoid compromising the stability of the structure upon the icy lands, Thrawn’s room alone was left unheated. However, even this did not seem cold enough for the Chiss’ fevered form. As much as the doctors wanted to accord the Grand Admiral some modesty, he unfortunately couldn’t stand to have any more than gossamer, near transparent silk robes against his skin.

For his comfort, there was a medi-bot in constant attendance to wipe off the beads of sweat before they froze upon his skin, to mop up the slick that continued to drip and flow from him like a trickling spring, and to monitor the bag of saline and liquid nutrients that was fed to him in an intravenous drip to ensure it did not freeze. It made Vader wonder how many would see what had happened to Thrawn and recognise it as a horror of a fate, when he looked so vulnerable and beautifully presented upon his hospital bed.

At the least, this—shrinkage had finally stopped and the agonising pain eased to the dull ache of fevers and restless discomfort. With that, the overpowering scent of the Omega’s pain and distress had lessened as well to a level that the cold of Hoth’s climate helped to dampen too, allowing Alphas to approach once more without needing a sealed systems hazmat suit. Eli Vanto had indeed been fortunate with his timing to be brought in for a— a last visit.

At Yularen’s gesture with the younger man’s approach of the bed, Vader left Thrawn’s side to give them some privacy. It was owed to the boy for being the Chiss’ companion far longer than any other in the Empire.

* * *

Eli daren’t breathe for his good fortune to be given time alone with Thrawn. He had a mission— a message that he hoped Thrawn would hear and heed.

“Sir? Thrawn?” He called softly, wanting but also reluctant to wake the man from his restless sleep.

“Eli?” The beautiful familiar seeming face turned towards him and opened his eyes.

Oh... though tinged a sickly orange, the eyes were thankfully still the same. “Sir. Yes, it’s me.

“When—when I heard. I knew I had to come back to see you.”

A sad smile touched the lips of the beautiful man. “You carry a message from my brother.” This was more a statement than a question.

“Why am I not surprised, you would guess?” Eli rolled his eyes, then his demeanour turned serious. “He urges you to return to us. I can— I can talk to Yularen. Get him to let me take you to Lystra for a last visit with my family. We can sneak you awa—”

A finger against his lips stopped Eli from babbling on. “Thank you, but I would not risk the work you have done and are doing with my people, Eli.

“Please, bring my love back to my brother, but I had already long exhausted all avenues with the Chiss when I left them. There’s nothing our people can do to help me.” Thrawn told him softly. “Here—Yularen has promised me a long line of Alphas to pay court to me over the next few days. For their efforts, I am amiable to let them have their—fun.”

“*Is* there really hope that you will find your True Matched amongst the Empire’s Alphas?”

“I did encounter two possibilities among the Rebels.” Thrawn reminded him with a smile. “I honestly much preferred the first one though.”

“Night Swan?” Eli’s lips pulled into a wry grin. “A bit of a scruffy cad, but he was clever, and I guess he would have been happy to have you as you— as you were...” Eli ended awkwardly.

Thrawn shook his head at him kindly. “Can you look for my data chip case in my bedside table?”

Eli retrieved the case which he recognised as one of Thrawn’s few personal possessions; a case which he used to hold the data chips of art holos he especially liked. Thrawn opened it to sort through the contents a moment before he drew out two pieces.

“The Emperor took the opportunity to close my Tie-defender factory while I was indisposed. Perhaps at some later date, Lystra or somewhere else more appreciative can think of reviving it?”

Eli’s eyes glittered as he quickly accepted and slipped the data chips into a pocket. “I’ll see to it personally, Sir.”

* * *

When Vader and Yularen returned to check in on Thrawn and Eli, it was to find the young man holding a steaming container before him in offer to the Chiss.

“Are you sure, Sir? Uncle Bernie made this just for you. He thought it would cheer you up.”

Thrawn laughed softly. “As much as I would like to indulge, Eli, my stomach and constitution in general has been delicate of late.” He waved to a bag of saline. “This has, unfortunately, been the only way I’ve been able to consume any nutrients since my— incident.

“Do give my regards to your family.”

“They’ve become your family too, remember? My folks practically adopted you that first time I brought you home, and you helped Uncle Bernie improve the taste of his chilli. Elevating it to what it is now.”

“Eli...”

“They— they asked for a holo, but...”

“This isn’t how I want anyone to remember me. Please, Eli? Just take one from my earlier files.”

“I’ll do that.”

As much as the two men didn’t want to interrupt this familial moment, the enticing smell was too tempting to the freezing cold ISB Colonel.

“Did I hear you say ‘Chilli’?”

Eli looked up at their entrance. “Yep. Well— since the Grand Admiral can’t eat it, would you like to have it, Sir?”

“No, I couldn’t—”

“You might as well, Colonel.” Thrawn waved at him. “But be forewarned, you need a strong stomach to handle the fiery spice. It— it’s the closest I could get to the taste of cuisine of my home world.

“Though you never did explain to me, Eli, how it came to be that your home world could develop a taste for foods that are so spicy when your climate is hot too. My home is a land colder than Hoth. We had foods like this to help us keep warm.” It was a safe, less emotionally charged topic for conversation while Yularen carefully ate the chilli which could make him sweat even in the cold of Thrawn’s rooms.

Soon enough though, Eli took his reluctant leave. But not without a last fierce hug with Thrawn. “Good luck, Sir.”

“I leave my life in the hands of fate now, Eli.” Thrawn told him as he gently brushed away the tears the younger man couldn’t hold back any longer. “I’m not done in just yet.”

“The parade of Alphas begins in the morning, Grand Admiral.” Yularen promised.

Thrawn sighed. “I seriously don’t know whether to look upon that with hope or dread.”

Yularen chuckled at him. “With hope. The Empire’s finest shall soon pay court to you, Grand Admiral.”

“We shall see then.” And Thrawn said no more until Eli safely departed.

“Truly, Colonel? Do these Alphas show actual compatibility? Or did they ask just for the opportunity to gawk at this alien Grand Admiral brought so low?”

Yularen looked embarrassed. “Thrawn... I—”

“For all the progressiveness of the Gender reforms and inclusiveness that is prevalent, the Xenophobia of some circles within the Empire has never been addressed.” Thrawn observed.

The ISB Colonel’s eyes hardened in protectiveness. “Those Xenophobic beasts can’t fool my agents and will never be allowed anywhere near you. We have not been deaf to the dissenting voices who were against your elevation to Grand Admiral.”

“But how many changed their tune when this Grand Admiral was revealed to not be a Null but an Omega among their Alpha ranks?”

Vader snorted. “More than a few were knocked for a loop, but they really should have noticed much earlier. You were much favoured by the Emperor. Much more, in fact, than his own Alpha Second, Mas Amada. They should have started believing you were more than a curious Null Alien long ago.”

“So—these who are visiting are—”

“Not all are volunteers.” Yularen’s cheeks turned a slight pink as he nodded to the droid who was again trying to unobtrusively mop up the slick staining Thrawn’s thighs and sheets. “We did have samples to test out prospective Alphas.”

It was a curious thing to the Alphas in the room that despite the clear evidence of Thrawn’s obvious capricious production of slick, he seemed to have little to no Heat scent. The current over powering smell in the air was of Eli’s Chilli, which did much to musk the lingering sick sour smell of the Omega’s distress and discomfort. Indeed, the idea that the Chiss Omega’s Heat Scent was reserved only for those compatible with him was a wondrous and fortunate thing to the Imperials in helping them to locate possibilities for Thrawn.

“So, the Empire’s finest according to your agents... though none of the other Grand Admirals, of course?”

“The Emperor wouldn’t want to put his harem at risk.” Vader snorted. “Even if some have expressed an interest to check you out.”

“I have no desire to challenge the Emperor.”

“He knows, and he holds you to that pledge you gave him with your first meeting.” Vader assured him. “If only his other Grand Admirals were as trustworthy.”

“It— it’s different? The bond between a human Omega and his Alphas? Chiss Omegas have just one love, though they can have familial bonds with several more as needed.”

Vader hesitated a moment. “Humans don’t— I suspect our concept of bonds differ with the Chiss. The Emperor’s harem of Alphas is generally gathered by appointment, and they share the fruits of his heats based on a schedule of who is at Imperial centre when his cycle comes around.

“He’s— he’s not into the sex though. He hires sex workers to service the Alphas while he enjoys the scent of the orgy. The Emperor has never allowed another to touch him since he lost his favourite during the clone wars. He has his toys for his own relief.”

“T—toys?”

Yularen glared at Vader as he coughed in his instant regret for ever mentioning it. Living as a Null, as the Grand Admiral had with a practically non-existent sex drive, Thrawn *was* rather a complete innocent in the ways of sex.

This bit of education was going to be awkward. They had to hope they weren’t going to traumatise or stress him even more with the edification.

* * *

The Rebels had watched the active arrival and departure of a near stream of Star Destroyers and cruisers in the orbit of Hoth with interest and trepidation. They could well guess that the ‘parade’ of Alphas for Grand Admiral Thrawn’s evaluation and choosing had begun.

Through all this, Hera steadfastly ignored and fled the longing looks Dodonna and Mon Mothma would direct towards her when they saw her. However, as much as she told herself that she despise the man and had no wish to have anything to do with him, there was a tiny part of her that snarled at the thought of the Omega in the company of other Alphas.

On top of all this, Kanan had been avoiding her as well. Hera wished she knew why the Beta began to lose trust in her love and affection for him. She did NOT want anything to do with Grand Admiral Thrawn. And it was obvious he must not want anything to do with her either since he was letting the Empire introduce their eligible Alphas to him.

The Alien Grand Admiral had never struck her as someone who’d any interest or time in posturing and social networking. If he wasn’t in need of a mate, Hera could hardly have imagined him allowing this spectacle to go on if he had any control of the matter. The poor man was in need of a rescu—

“Arragh!” The Twi’lek interrupted her walk to her quarters to punch the wall in frustration. Her mind was running in circles that always led to thoughts of her ‘rescuing’ Thrawn from the Imperials.

The man *was* an Imperial and already among frien— Did he have friends in the Empire? Rumour had it he was quite solitary and only had his aide— who left him in disgust after the massacre on Batton.

He *was* an alien serving in a Xenophobic Imperial Navy. He was the only alien ranked higher than a Colonel in the entire Empire. Wasn’t he lonely and—

Hera banged her head against the wall to stop her thoughts once more. She couldn’t believe she was considering checking up on Thrawn. To— to what? To offer her companionship? To ask him to leave the Empire and join them?

This was the man who could be blamed for wiping out 90% of the Rebel forces that had amassed on Atallon intending to liberate Lothal. However, he was a consummate professional and the Rebel leaders could respect his skill and talent... Enough that the Leadership was asking Hera to exploit this nascent Alpha Omega bond between them to entice him to their side.

Omegas being extremely rare in their society, the stories of them were highly romanticize. All Alphas dreamed of meeting their Omega. Romantic legends still circulated of the ideal Alpha-Omega match; of how the two lovers would be drawn to each other by fate and destiny; of how it would be love at first sight where either would selflessly make sacrifices for the other; of how they would be the perfect fairy tale romantic match in spirit and soul...

The villain of the piece, however, would invariably be a rival Alpha who also desired the Omega and would seek to bind and enslave her to him. And in the darker tales, there existed the genre of the Enslaved Omega. A fate whispered of only in fiendish tragedies where the wronged Omega would eventually go mad with grief and misery. And in revenge for this horrific cruelty, bring devastation upon the Alpha and his estates.

Their generation had an Omega existing who also happened to be the Emperor. However, the man was rumoured to have lost his Alpha during the Clone Wars which saw him hideously scarred and crippled in a failed assassination. There were still whispered debates wondering if Palpatine was following the pattern of the ‘wronged and grieving Omega’ in taking revenge on society for his loss with how he ruled the Empire.

With the emergence of another Omega who was apparently pledged in loyalty to the Emperor... Hera couldn’t help the romantic consideration that Thrawn was a Wronged Omega, enslaved by the Emperor, and she could thus be the fated Alpha who would save him. However, she also knew that she could just as easily be cast as the Villain Alpha, scheming to steal the helpless Omega from his protectors and thus interfering in the cogs of fate that was bringing Thrawn’s ideal mate to him.

What was it to be?

She loved Kanan. This she was sure of. She had heard of Thrawn long before she had ever met him. And she had to admit that she hated him instantly because he was an Imperial, and this forever coloured her perception of him ever after.

That first time she met him in person... he had intimidated her with his strength and cleverness. He perceived her immediately, easily strolling several steps before her in their plans and movements. She had only escaped him with her father because she hardened her heart to abandon and destroy both her kalikori and her childhood home. A sacrifice she still felt pain in her heart over months later.

However, to see that grainy image of her kalikori clutched to Thrawn’s chest as he lay stricken in pain and unconsciousness... to smell that beautiful mouth-watering scent, which made her body feel warm with the delight of sunshine, on that scrap of cloth... Hearing the rumours of his acute distress and pain from falling into an unquenchable Heat that demanded the presence of his Alpha...

Hera quickly locked herself in her quarters and threw herself on the bed to pound her pillow in frustration. Hera was torn. She loved Kanan. She hated Thrawn. She knew this! It should be a no-brainer. But… what if?

When Rebel Command first realised she was very likely the Alpha who triggered him into Heat, it had been useless for them to even consider trying to approach the Hoth medical centre where Thrawn was ensconced. There was little doubt that Hera was high on the Imperials’ lists for immediate termination rather than capture since they would want to free their Grand Admiral from any connection to an undesirable Rebel.

Now, however, with the many more shuttles and ships scurrying to and from the surface of Hoth. It was just a hair less than a suicidal chance for them to make an approach and gain an audience with the Grand Admiral.

But to what end? Would Thrawn even be receptive to— to what? What could Hera offer him? Courtship? Revelations that the Empire was evil? Surely Thrawn knew but still served them... unless... what if he didn’t? What if the Emperor was controlling his access to information to keep him— enslaved?

“Syndulla, this is a monumentally ridiculo—”

An alarm blared through the base, interrupting her thoughts drawing Hera to run out to the landing strip. There posed a huge hologram of Saw Gerrera’s head, his expression accusingly disappointed, most likely for their weeks long paralysis and inactivity after the disastrous Battle of Atllon.

She wondered what kind of chaos the mercenary Rebel was intending to stir up this time.

* * *

Yularen and Vader were monitoring the situation at Hoth with growing concern. They wondered if Palpatine realised what he was creating in allowing so great a number of Alphas to Pay Court to the stricken Alien Omega.

Contrary to the prevalent sneering xenophobic curiosity which was the draw of most of these Alphas to even look at Thrawn, the biological need of an Alpha to revere and safeguard an Omega proved to be stronger. On top of that, while the cold had done much to dampened scent, Thrawn’s pheromones were still of a needy and distressed Omega and this easily fired up the senses of the visiting Alphas to bristle with protectiveness for the sickly man.

Then, there was also the fact that Thrawn was now this small, slender, fae like, exotic beauty, who only had strength enough to speak in meek, soft tones. And further adding to this was his innocence in all things sexual, though it couldn’t be discernible whether the sweet lavender flush to his skin was caused by fever or shy embarrassment.

Even as they realised they were not the privileged one who could bring him relief from his suffering, there was not a single Alpha who did not fall under the spell of this charming Omega whose soft voice could mesmerise and command their senses. This was a creature to easily fall in love with.

The Alphas would leave with disappointment, however, Yularen and Vader both had a feeling that if Thrawn was to call upon them on a later date, they would instantly flock to his side to join in whatever cause he supported. The Emperor could well have just assisted in the creation of a dangerous rival.

* * *

It was little surprise to anyone that Saw Gerrera could so easily bring the usually calm and serene Mon Mothma to a boil with a few words. Over the years of frustration and strife, the Onderonian resistance fighter had swung towards a level of extremism that turned the stomachs of most in the Rebellion. Case in point was this current argument between him and Mon Mothma for their failure to take advantage of Grand Admiral Thrawn’s current incapacity at the Medical Facility on Hoth.

“We are NOT calling a strike upon a Medical Institution!”

“This is a War, woman! What does it matter, the patients are all Imperials?”

“It is staffed by—”

“Imperials or supporters of the Emperor.” Saw Gerrera sniffed at her dismissively. “Have your Alpha senses become so Heat addled that you forgot this was the same man who devastated your forces on Atallon?

“Maybe you had no chance against him on the field of war, but he is helpless— now. Bed ridden because of his Heat.”

Hera could not take this kind of talk from the Null any longer. “You’re NOT to harm an Omega in Heat!”

“You Alphas are impossible! If there was a Null in the presence of Palpatine at his failed assassination attempt, we wouldn’t be in this mess to begin with!” The Onderonian yelled back. “What are you waiting for now? For the Empire to find a match for that alien Omega? Let the Empire thrive with their two Omegas while we continue to struggle and hide from their oppressive rule?”

“No! Hera...” Mon Mothma looked at Hera in embarrassment.

“What? Hera...” Saw Gerrera laughed as the realisation dawned on him. “You’re the one? You’re the Rebel Alpha who sent Thrawn spiralling into Heat sickness?

“Complete the job, woman, and end him for all our sakes! Or—” He smirked at her, “court and claim him. I’ll even provide an incentive.

“I thought I could round up a few more supporters here with this visit, but I see I’m wasting my breath. So, I’ll go in with what I’ve got. The Grand Admiral won’t live to see another nightfall.”

And with that, the hologram winked out even as Hera reacted to the threat upon Thrawn.

“Saw, you’re not killing my Omega!”

Hera slapped her hands over her mouth in aghast at her outburst. She turned around instinctively to find Kanan standing behind her, his expression hurt but also full of resolve.

“You can’t fight against your nature, Hera. If you feel so strongly about Thrawn... If your biology is demanding that we protect him and bring him over to our side...”

“Kanan...” Hera went to him and took his hands in hers.

“What if this thing between you is *true*, Hera?” Kanan asked her steadily, even as she could sense his heart breaking with every word. “It would be a triumph for the Rebellion if you could turn Thrawn.”

Hera gritted her teeth as she closed her eyes and looked down in defeat. It *would* be unbelievably good fortune to the Rebellion if they could turn this Master Strategist.

Thrawn was indeed at his most vulnerable now. If they could talk— perhaps they *could* turn him...

“Yes, then.” The Twi’lek sighed as she turned to face Mon Mothma. “Yes. I will try to gain our forces an Omega.”

The Rebel Leader looked hopeful, though her smile faltered slightly. “But if he declines?”

“Then *I’ll* end him myself.” The Jedi told them firmly.

* * *

 

tbc

Thanks for Reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, growing longer than I thought. Hope folks are still having fun with the story.


	5. A Turning Point

Vader was becoming more worried with each rejected candidate as the hours progressed. They had limited the encounters between Thrawn and the Prospective Alphas to just three minutes, however, even this was exhausting to the beleaguered man. With the doctors monitoring in another room, Thrawn could only manage receiving just ten Alphas in an hour.

It wasn’t that any of the visiting Alphas attempted to be disrespectful. It was just that these men and women, who would often find the need to kneel beside the bed, would unconsciously try to take Thrawn’s hands in theirs, or reach for his now long luxurious hair to stroke and bring it to their nose to smell it.

Vader could understand the man’s agitation since he had never been one to indulge in casual physical contact. However, the uninvited handling or touching of his hair was apparently an even greater point of stress for the Chiss. Vader later heard from his friend that before the Empire, in the days when he had kept his hair longer due to Chiss societal demands, his hair was only ever handled by himself and his only surviving family, an elder brother.

Thrawn shared with him that the first time he had ever allowed a stranger to touch his long hair was with the barber on the Venator Star Destroyer Strikefast; the ship that found him. He kept his hair short ever since then. Going only to a few selected people he had come to bond with in a familial relationship to help him maintain the short style.

Vader hadn’t the faintest idea how to make the visiting Alphas take heed to be less presumptuous in reaching for the Omega’s hair. Even he was inclined to forget himself to stroke and play with the silky strands that were unlike anything he’d ever felt with real or mechanical hands. He could understand the draw that the Prospective Alphas felt to reach for and play with the beautiful, soft, silk like strands while they exchanged a few words with the man.

So, Vader was grateful for the appearance of the Admonitor on the morning of the second day of the Alpha ‘parade’. For it brought with it Admiral Voss Parck, whom Thrawn had apparently stayed in touch with ever since the Alpha left him on Coruscant with Cadet Vanto all those years ago.

It was immediately apparent that Parck was like a familial Alpha to Thrawn. Although unlike Vanto, who was like a younger brother, the Admiral of the Admonitor was more akin to a parental/guardian Alpha. For upon seeing the Omega, he had quickly shooed the visiting Alphas and even Vader out of Thrawn’s room to close the door in their faces without challenge.

When he finally unlocked Thrawn’s door again, it was to let them find the Omega much more settled and relaxed. And all it had taken, was for Parck to help Thrawn put his hair up in a braid which he could now easily keep out of reach of the visiting Alphas.

Vader was ready to kick himself for not helping his friend this way himself when he had known Thrawn in the days when he wore a long braid of hair. It also made him wonder whether Parck managed to procure and helped to weave surgical blades in the man’s tresses. From the way the long thick braid would glint from the corner of his eye whenever Parck or Thrawn shifted it, Vader was quite sure the Chiss was up to his old tricks.

The Dark Lord wondered though what had been in the gaily wrapped case the Admiral had been carrying when he arrived. Parck seemed to have forgotten about it as it was just tucked under his chair.

The Admiral was glad to stay, giving Vader the confidence to leave for a spell and let the older man take charge of watching over Thrawn while the Alpha parade continued. It had been weeks since Vader had set foot or even spoken to anyone on the Executor, and he was anxious to visit his ship again to check on his crew. Vader had also heard that there were new stirrings on the surface of Hoth, which made him suspect the presence of a Rebel base. He wanted to follow up on this.

The Dark Lord didn’t doubt that the Rebels finally heard or knew that Grand Admiral Thrawn was currently resting at the medical facility on Hoth. Perhaps now, with the heavier air traffic upon Hoth, the Rebels were hoping to slip a unit in to—steal the Grand Admiral. It had, after all, been nearly three weeks since Thrawn collapsed in his office. The Empire had been growing tensed in anticipation of the Rebels’ response to hearing of the Grand Admiral’s Heat.

Vader was sure Admiral Piett was keeping the Executor’s troops inline and at the ready. He also wanted to talk to General Veers about deploying his Thundering Herd to pre-empt a Rebel offensive and flush them out instead.

It made him smile to think about how Maximillian Veers came to take command of his Ground forces on the Executor. The Alpha had apparently caught Thrawn’s eye from afar, prompting the Chiss to recommend him to Vader when he had been lamenting to his friend the retirement of the man in charge of this position. Piett had delightedly seconded the recommendation; happy with the prospect of working alongside an old comrade.

Veers was an intelligent, reliable man of great mental and physical strength; as was demonstrated during the unfortunate development on Zaloriis which saw the Alpha captured and tortured for information that he refused to give, before Vader managed to locate and rescue him. The man was also forever tinkering and improving upon the designs of his ‘girls’. And when Vader was free, the Dark Lord would often visit with him to geek out on circuits, electronics and mechanical innovations for the AT-ATs under his care.

Veers was a very welcomed addition to the Executor crew. Vader never regretted the decision to take up Thrawn’s suggestion.

* * *

For the chance to turn a Grand Admiral, and gain for their side the talents of an Omega who was also a proven Master Strategist, Rebel Command made the painful decision to sacrifice their Hoth base. It was a calculated gamble as they did understand too that with an Omega at risk, the Empire’s Alphas were very likely to take disproportionate retaliatory action to charge in and completely wipe out Echo base. However, it was their hope that this would then pull the majority of the defence forces out of position to allow the Ghost crew to slip in and gain an audience with Thrawn.

Until they set things in motion though, they were going to vacate and carry off as much equipment as they could manage without giving themselves away. The less property and lives at stake, the more palatable they’d be able to take this loss of a base.

Still, there was yet the consideration that Thrawn may have no interest in listening to the Rebellion. In this scenario, the Rebel Commanders gave their reluctant approval for his execution. For if they did not do anything, the Empire could gain a mated Omega, and this had dire consequences to the Rebellion. The Master Strategist mated and matched, would with his partner be an even greater threat to the efforts of the Rebellion.

However, most fervently hoped it would not come to that. The mere thought of harming an Omega in Heat was causing great stress to the Alphas in the Rebellion. Saw Gerrera may have found little issue with his threats and deadly intention with regards to an Omega, but Hera, Zeb and Ezra could not even consider the idea of any harm coming to Thrawn without feeling ill.

Kanan and Sabine quite grimly considered that Thrawn’s execution, if it came to pass, would be up to them. As Betas, their instinct to venerate an Omega was not as strong. However, they couldn’t say it was absent either.

As a Null, Saw Gerrera was clearly facing no such restraint. So, this was the best compromise they could create for themselves in believing that they were on a mission to protect Thrawn from the murderous Null, and ‘rescue’ him from his current enslavement by the Empire. What the Omega’s actual feelings were, was a whole other matter. They’d cross that bridge when they gained their audience.

* * *

Saw was seriously impressed by the preparations he could discern with Echo Base. He hadn’t thought Rebel Command had the stomach to run a sacrificial play this devastating upon their own network. This gave the Onderonian an even higher determination to get to Thrawn, to ensure the sacrifice were not in vain.

Since Rebel Command was offering so nice a distraction too, it made his infiltration of the medical centre even easier. Saw and his guerrillas were going to add to the chaos by destroying the Hangar, ensuring there would be no chance for the Imperials to send in shuttles of stormtroopers to shore up the defences. It should also give him time to stroll through the facility and eventually find Grand Admiral Thrawn’s rooms. If he was lucky, he could even be given a chance to mow down a few dozen Imperial Alphas, who were sure to be trying to stand between the helpless Omega and his small elite force.

The tricky part, however, was with the explosives that Saw procured. They were fiddly at best, and iffy to use.

When he had called on Rebel Command, it had been his hope to gain some supplies and more reliable goods. Unfortunately, he would have to make do with what he had...

It would be an absolute disaster if the explosives went off too early...

* * *

Thrawn woke with a start as he felt a cold cloth tenderly mop the sweat from his brow. He opened his eyes to find Parck gently brushing a cool cloth over his face.

“When did I fall asleep?”

“Oh, about four Alphas in.” Parck told him softly as he helped the Chiss to sit up on the bed so as to be able to sip from the glass of water offered to him.

The Omega moaned, “Do I have to start again?”

“No, no.” Parck assured him. “The doctors and I agreed that the Alphas could be allowed to see you and touch your hand. If it were your True Match, you were sure to awaken. Though...”

Thrawn put the glass that he’d been sipping from down, guessing that Parck desired his full undivided attention. Which was fortunate. Otherwise he would have dropped the glass and drenched himself with the Admiral’s next words.

“There were a few confused Alphas who asked if they were being invited to see who could awaken you with a True Love’s Kiss.”

“What?!”

“They thought this was akin to that fairy tale of the Sleeping Beauty.” Parck laughed at him teasingly.

“Voss Parck!” Thrawn’s cheeks flushed a deeper lavender. “You did not!”

“No, no, no. We didn’t let them.” Parck assured him soothingly. “If they wanted to kiss you, it was only allowed upon your hand.

“Though I must say, there were many who were disappointed that you hardly stirred with their attention.”

Thrawn breathed a huge sigh of relief before speaking again. “How many more do I need to put up with?”

Parck’s expression turned grim and worried. “There are just twenty more... Colonel Yularen has gone back to marshal more candidates.” Thrawn gave him such a sad, beautiful smile, it filled the Alpha with regret that he had long adopted a paternal role in the Omega’s life.

“Has Lord Vader had enough of me, then? Since I do sense his absence.”

“Hardly.” Parck scoffed. “He will be back. He’s just gone off to investigate a stirring on Hoth that he suspects to be a Rebel base. I’m sure he’s making plans to decimate it with extreme prejudice.

“He has the forces of the entire 7th fleet, his Executor and my Admonitor at his disposa—”

Thrawn sat up abruptly in alarm. “You Heat Addled Alphas! Did he pull some of the Medical Centre guards with him?”

“He hardly needed to ask, there were voluntee—” A series of explosions rocked the entire facility making the lights flicker then go out, leaving only the icy blue dimness of the emergency lighting.

Parck was ready to kick himself. Of course... This was a sacrificial play to entice the Imperials into leaving the Medical Facility lightly guarded while they dealt with the perceived threat. The Rebels had counted on the Imperial Alphas responding in disproportionate fear for the safety of their helpless Omega.

Thrawn sighed. “So, they’ve come for me. And if these Rebels are the sort willing to attack a medical facility? Be it patient, nurse or doctor, they are all in danger.

“Have you any idea how long the emergency power generators will last, to support those in the ICU or are on Life Support.”

Parck looked grim. “Three—four hours? Even so, that’s not nearly long enough. There were six, maybe seven explosions. Two were definitely at the power plant. Two somewhere— somewhere further in.” Left unsaid was their suspicion that many patients and medical staff probably died with the second lot of bombs.

“The last three sounded like they came from the direction of the hangar.” The Admiral briefed him. “That means we’re cut off from receiving assistance by air. If anyone’s coming or going, it’ll be by land.”

“So, hundreds will die. If they’re not shot by the Rebels, it’ll be when their life support gives out or when the heat is gone, and the cold invades their rooms...”

“Thrawn— this is NOT your fault.”

“I—”

“I have rank enough to read the reports regarding Batton. You took the blame for hundreds upon thousands of civilian deaths, but it was not caused by an action under your direction.”

“I let Pryce and Gudry—”

“*You* did not set off those explosives, neither were you aware of nor gave any command to that effect.” Parck told him firmly. “The massacre at Batton was not your fault. Neither is this.

“You are an Omega, you revere all life. Until Batton, you made a name for ensuring the lowest casualty rates among both the military and civilian populations in your engagements.”

“Parck...” The Chiss reached over to grip the Alpha by his shirt as he stroked a hand over a cheek. “Please... do not try to stand between me and these Rebels. They will just mow you down.”

Pack gave him a bark of laughter as he stood to reach for the gaily wrapped case he had been carrying when he arrived, and which he had only tucked under his chair. “Don’t you worry about me, Grand Admiral. I have my side arm fully loaded. But I think you’ll appreciate this.”

Thrawn looked at the gift curiously as he pulled the wrapping paper apart and opened the leather case that was revealed. It contained a pair of fighting sticks reminiscent of the sort he’d last handled when sparring against the Togorian H’sishi back on Coruscant years earlier.

“I thought you’d need a stick or two to beat back the Alphas if they got too presumptuous.” Parck grinned at him.

Thrawn laughed as he took out and twirled the perfectly balanced sticks, noting too the controls that let him energise their tips. In that moment, his Heat wrought weakness dissipated as he pulled the intravenous drip from his arm and rose from his sick bed to face one of his oldest Alpha friends among the humans. And it reminded Parck of the romantic tales of the ‘Wronged Omega’ and the frightening, unforgiving creatures they could become when enraged and acting in protection of their kith and kin; when they would rise to destroy and devastate the offending Alpha who’d enslaved, or tried to enslave them.

Though he was much reduced and weakened, this beautiful Omega clearly had not lost either skill nor knowledge in the use of the fighting sticks. And he was a vision standing before the Alpha; this nymph like warrior, his feet and body bare save for the diaphanous, silken robes artfully draped over shoulders and loosely clinched at the waist with a cloth belt to let the skirt flow down to his shins, leaving little to the imagination. While his dark braid glinted and seemingly shimmered with his every move as if to invite one to grab onto this teasing tail. Never suspecting that Parck had seen to it that there were thin surgical blades artfully and cleverly woven into the tresses, designed to rip apart any hands daring to take up the temptation.

“Shall we hunt these Rebels who would so viciously attack the sick and infirmed, old friend?”

“We walk together.” Parck matched his grin as he drew his side arm and released the safeties.

* * *

“Be ready, Ghost.” General Dodonna said as he checked his own instruments back at Rebel Command. “Echo Base has received our signal to begin causing as loud a ruckus as possible to draw out the Imperials while discretely pulling back.

“They’re still piling as much equipment and goods as they can strip from the base onto every vehicle they can muster before they set off that distraction.

“We’ll be ready, General.” Hera assured him as she threw a glance around her cockpit at the crew that was assembled. Kanan, Ezra, Sabine, Zeb and Chopper stood at ready to follow her lead.

“The moment we have an opening, we’ll—”

They weren’t prepared. The hangar of the Imperial Medical Centre suddenly spewed fire and debris and the facility was quickly beset by another three or four spectacular explosions that caused the facility to go dark. Both Kanan and Ezra cried out in sudden pain and shock for the disturbance in the Force which marked the deaths of scores if not hundreds of people.

“No, no, Saw! There were children! This facility has children and elderly and...” Ezra started to cry as Kanan quickly pulled him into a hug.

“We’re not ready!” Dodonna roared. “The Chimera is—

“No! Get out! Get out of there! The 7th fleet is opening up orbital bombardment! The Imperials are not bothering with capture or infiltration. They’re going straight for take no prisoners annihilation! Hera!”

“We’re on our way.” The Ghost went streaking towards the Medical Centre, barely escaping the first of the long laser lines that started to hammer down upon the rapidly deteriorating shield of the helpless base.

In this chaos that Saw Gerrera set off, Hera was pushing her ship as fast as she dared. This was all going wrong. Echo Base hadn’t finished their evacuation yet! The orbital bombardment was going to catch most if not all the crew. They’d be lucky if they found any ashes by the time the 7th Fleet was done with them.

This was disproportionate retribution for threatening their Omega, indeed. And at a far greater level than any had considered.

“Hera!” Dodonna called to them. “The Executor is deploying their AT-ATs and they’re not heading for Echo base. They’re making for the Medical Centre!”

No, No, No. They were going to be barely an hour ahead of the on-rushing AT-ATs. And with the hangar destroyed, they had to find an alternate means of entry and pickup, plus locate their target before Saw got to him first and killed him. Kriff was this a mess!

And in the midst of all this? Hera felt her heart racing to wonder where Thrawn was, and if he was still safe.

* * *

Vader looked upon the four AT-ATs and the single AT-ST, that formed the Thundering Herd, with pleasure as he strode towards the men and women assembled before it in preparation to be deployed. The hangar of the Executor was crowded with snowtroopers and stormtroopers, all eager to be off to deal a blow against these degenerate Rebels who dared to threaten their Omega Grand Admiral.

As he came nearer, with Admiral Piett following close behind, Vader instantly picked out the commanding Alpha who led these troops. General Veers was certainly one of the finer men who stood out as the epitome of Alphas. Tall, broad of shoulder, with a physique that boasted of hard training and strength, Veers was a figure to be admired among the command staff, who could tend towards pudginess after having been shifted to the command track. Maximilian Veers was a hands-on man, who’d delightedly get his hands dirty to mix it in alongside his men, sharing in the hardships that they faced on the ground and meeting the enemy head-on.

The man easily sensed their approach and turned sharply to face them, his face pulling into a welcoming smile even as he snapped to attention. “Ready for your inspection, Lord Vader. We are eager to be off.”

“Very good, General Veers. I trust the modifications you had been discussing with me have been implemented, and you’re ready to demonstrate the enhanced capabilities?”

Unexpected silence met his words. “Veers?”

“Max?” Piett peered at his friend with concern as he noted the glassy expression which had quickly overtaken the man’s face while Vader was speaking to him.

“General?”

To the surprise of all who had been watching their interaction in concern, General Veers had fallen to his knees to grab onto the skirt of Vader’s tunic, bury his face in the black cloth, and inhale deeply and repeatedly.

“Max! What in the—” Piett launched forward to try and pull the General away and to his feet. However, all he got for his troubles was an absolutely vicious snarl, with bared teeth, at his attempt to dislodge Vader’s skirt from the man’s hands.

Vader stared at the man who had moments earlier been snuffling upon the skirt of his robes. He was stunned at this monumental oversight. Yularen’s people had been checking and interviewing men and women from the Imperial Navy, reasoning Thrawn’s Perfect Match to also be someone in the military. However, no one had thought to check on the Alphas in the army and ground forces.

“General Veers.” The call brought the attention of the snarling countenance upon him and away from Piett who was shaken by this transformation of his normally genial friend.

“Max?” Vader used the Force to push into the man’s mind and try to reach the intelligence behind this Alpha beast. “Max, I *will* take you to him.”

“Him?” Under Vader’s efforts the man was re-emerging.

“Your Omega. Your True Match.”

“True.” Veers murmured as he was helped to his feet still clutching the skirt of Vader’s tunic. “Mine.”

Vader grimaced as he tried to trade off his cape for his skirt in Veer’s hands. There was only a slight resistance before Veers caught onto the slightly stiff bit at the edge of his cape, which Vader guessed was some of Thrawn’s slick that he must have brushed against, that dried upon the cloth.

“Mine.” Veers buried his face in black cloth again, not even noticing the ignition and hum of Vader’s light sabre as the Dark Lord drew it to slice off a goodly portion of his cape and free himself from the General.

If Vader could laugh, without causing alarm for the uncharacteristic behaviour, he would have. Yularen’s people had been scouring the far reaches of their galaxy to locate Grand Admiral Thrawn’s True Match, and the man was residing on the Executor which was already in the orbit of Hoth. Yularen was going to burst a gut laughing when he told him.

Remembering where he was, Vader turned to Piett. They needed a slight change of plans while he brought Veers to Thrawn. One crisis was handled, but they still needed to address the Rebel threa—

“Lord Vader!” An officer from the bridge hurried to him with a data pad. “We’ve lost contact with the Medical Centr—”

“Lord Vader! The 7th Fleet! They’ve turned their laser turrets on the Rebel base.”

“Get me Captain Faro!” Vader called out even as the orbital bombardment began.

“Multiple explosions came from the Medical Centre.” The female Alpha snarled at their hail. “The Rebels have taken the Medical Centre, but they will NOT have a base to return to!

“Permission to send an invasion force, Lord Vader!”

“That is *my* responsibility!” All eyes turned towards General Maximilian Veers who, to the surprise of all, had come back to his senses. “This is *my* mate that the Rebels have threatened and I *will* liberate him.

“Lord Vader, with your permission, the Thundering Herd will advance upon the Medical Centre instead of the Rebel base. I believe the 7th Fleet already have that threat well taken care of.”

“I’m coming with you.” Vader looked up from the data pad he’d been using to read the flash reports streaming in from the Chimera. “The hangar at the Medical Centre has been decimated. We can only approach from the ground.”

“Then let us go. And you can witness first-hand the enhancements I put into Blizzard 1.” Veers tucked the piece of cape he had been given into his belt. “The Rebels will pay dearly if they harm even a single hair of my mate.”

* * *

 

tbc

Thanks for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another part done and Max finally makes an appearance.
> 
> And I'm going to give up trying to guess how many parts this is going to be. It appears my muse really likes this story and is happy to write a lot...
> 
> Hope it's still fun.


End file.
